The present invention is directed to an improved wall mountable outlet cover used for securing jacks. In other aspects, the invention is directed to arrangements for retaining jacks within outlet covers.
Wall mountable outlet covers feature a substantially flat plate that is secured to a wall or other support surface using screw connectors. The plate has an opening within which a jack is secured so that plugs may be removably disposed into a plug receptacle in the jack. To secure the jack within the opening, a retaining hook assembly is integrally formed into the plate on the periphery of the opening. The retaining hook assembly is made up of a pair of opposing hinge details that are placed in opposition to one another on either side of the opening. It is, however, relatively difficult and costly to produce face plates having opposing hook details. The molding process for these requires a collapsible insert for the forming tool. It would be an improvement to have an outlet cover that did not require such an insert, thereby providing greater ease of manufacture and an associated reduction in cost.
An exemplary outlet cover assembly is described having a base portion that provides a face plate opening for two face plates that are removable from the cover panel. One of the face plates has a jack opening for retaining a jack therein. A retaining hook assembly for the jack is provided by a first hook detail that located on the face plate and a second hook detail located on the cover panel. When the face plate is secured within the face plate opening, the first and second hook details become aligned opposite one another and are operable to selectively engage hook portions on the jack. Because each of the hook details are formed on separate components, neither component must be formed using a collapsible insert.